


Cupcakes

by paynlinson (watchedyouburn)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, first time here, omg i hope it isn't too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchedyouburn/pseuds/paynlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on my tumblr about a month ago, and based on this prompt : <i>"so how about an established relationship that everyone knows about. all the guys are at rehearsal or soundcheck or something and Liam doesn’t feel well, so Louis takes him home and they bake together. Then cuddles and movies after? Loads of fluff? :)"</i><br/>Basically, this is fluff. Seriously, the fluffiest thing I've ever written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> First time here, I hope you will like it! English isn't my native language so there's might be some mistakes.  
>  **Disclaimer : I do not own the boys, and even if I wish Liam and Louis were in a relationship, they probably aren't. This is just fiction. Yeah.**

Liam sits down on the couch, and doesn’t wait for his approval before cuddling into Louis’ arms. It feels more than right, and the younger boy immediately starts feeling better. They have spent the last two hours rehearsing for the iTunes festival, and he feels so exhausted he could fall asleep just like that, with Lou’s chest as a cushion and his arms as a blanket.

“Are you feeling well Lili?” he hears his boyfriend say, concern in his voice.

“Hmm… Just a bit tired, that’s all” he mutters, nuzzling his nose in the crook of Louis’ neck. He loves to do this because he just loves feeling Lou’s sent everywhere on him after it, when he stays long enough, and because he feels so comfortable he could remain like this forever. He's seriously considering never moving again when a way too loud gasp pushes him out of his little paradise. He opens his eyes.

“Please Lou, don’t tell me he’s about to suck a love bite on your collarbone in front of everyone or something. It wouldn’t be the first time but we don’t want it to become something more x-rated like last time, do we?” Zayn shouts as he steps in, a smirk on his lips, and they can all hear Niall laugh behind him.

“Shut up, Malik. It was only one time. Plus, it’s not my fault Li was wearing this really really tight pants and…”

“Lou!” Liam exclaims, embarrassed, blushing profusely before hiding himself a little more in his neck.

The older boy wants to laugh at how cute and flushed his boyfriend is, but he frowns instead, and put his hand on Liam’s forehead. “You’re really hot,” he whispers worriedly. Zayn laughs, but Louis shouts him an icy glance that stops him on spot. “I think Liam is sick. I'm going to head back home with him.”

“I’m fiiiiiiiiiine” the younger boy whines, but he doesn’t look up from where he is hidden in Lou’s neck and his voice sounds weak. “I’m… I’m just a bit tired, that’s all. Plus we haven’t finish rehearsing yet.”

“I don’t care. I don’t want my little Lili to be completely sick tomorrow when he wakes up.” Louis says before turning toward Zayn. “You’ll explain everything to management, yeah?” and with that, he grabs his lover by the waist and pulls him out of the area, toward his car.

-x-

“I hate you,” Liam pouts as Louis stops the car in front of their apartment. “You know I’m not sick, just a bit tired. Now we’re going to screw everything up because we won’t have practised enough. Why did you do that?”

Louis smiles softly. “You and I really well know you don’t need practising. You’re already perfect in every ways. And your forehead was hot and you clearly need to relax. Beside, I wanted to spend some time alone with you”

He says that so lovingly that Liam can’t help but blushes sightly. “Oh,” he mutters, and then : “I love you.”

Louis’ smiles is bright now, so bright it could literally blind Liam. He feels something flutter in his stomach at the view of it. He knows the feeling, has known it for a long time now, and it’s kind of familiar but it seems that he can’t get used to it. The truth is he loves Louis so much sometimes he wonders if all this love boiling inside of him won’t destroy him, and as they step out of the car, he feels like he couldn’t be happier than he is right now.

-x-

“Seriously Boo? Flour on my shirt? _How original_ ,” Liam winces, and he looks so funny and kinda sassy like this that it makes Louis laugh happily – he did a great job with his boyfriend, for sure. Liam then rolls his eyes, but he is smiling and Louis knows the younger boy is having as much fun as he is. They’ve been in the kitchen for already an hour, trying to bake cupcakes – ‘cause you’re my little cupcake and you’re hot but also you kinda look like a puppy when you cook’ said Lou when Liam asked, and the younger boy wanted to roll his eyes but he smiled fondly instead because he loves how Louis and how ridiculous but cute he is – and the brown eyed boy has been kind of wondering when he would finally find himself full of food, on his face, his shirt, or whatever. He is now, because Louis had to put flour on his hands and wipe them on Liam, and now he has some on his face too because the older boy had some left on him even after making Liam’s green t-shirt looks weirdly white.

“But you look so good with flour on you, love. You look like a very, very hot cook,” Lou winks and Liam blushes because he always turns a bright shade of red when his boyfriend tease him like this.

“Shut up. You’re ridiculous.” he says because really, two years has past now but he still is so confused by the idiot that is his bandmate, best friend, and lover.

“That’s part of my amazing charm,” the other answers with a silly hips dance, and Liam laughs before grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him in a soft kiss. It truly seems to be nothing, really, just his lips brushing Louis’, but he puts so much love in it, so much softness that Louis suddenly feels weak at his knees. Liam pulls away too quickly for his own taste, and before he can do anything, Lou’s arms are around his waist and his lips are on his. “I love you,” he whispers, resting his forehead on Liam’s, looking at him with all the love of the world. The younger boy bit his lips, blushing a little without any apparent reasons.

“I love you too,” he says before hugging Louis tightly, burying once again his nose in the older’s neck.

-x-

“Let’s cuddle,” Louis says and Liam looks at him with big puppy brown eyes.

“But…the cupcakes?” he asks, genuinely concerned.

Louis laughs. “Aww, but you’re so cute,” he says, messing Liam’s hair with his hand.

“No I am not,” he pouts, crossing his arms on his waist.

“Yes you are, you’re my cute cutie pie. And we’ll finish the cupcakes later. They aren’t ready to be finished yet anyway,” Louis explains, and Liam raises an eyebrow.

“This doesn’t even make sense.”

“It does for me,” Louis says. “Cuddle pleaaaaaaaase?”

He makes a face at Liam, who smiles softly before grabbing him by the hand, leading him toward their living room. A few minutes later, they’re comfortably settled on it. Louis back feels really good on Liam’s torso, and he can’t seems to be able to stop petting his lover’s hair. The older boy doesn’t seem to mind, though, as he leans in more under Liam’s touch. They remain like this for a while, Liam gently petting Lou’s hair, him playing with the younger boy’s hands. They are happy like this, doing nothing, just enjoying each others presence. It is enough, it will always be enough for them. As long as they are together, everything will be okay, they know it.

“Do you wanna watch a movie?” Liam asks finally, kissing the top of the smaller boy’s head.

“Why not. As you want, Lili. Everything is fine with me anyway” he mutters, a pleased look on his face as he cuddle a little more in his boyfriend’s arms.

“We watched Toy Story last time, so it’s your turn to pick one. Grease maybe? Or any musical?”

Louis straightens himself so he can look at the perfection that is Liam Payne. “I just love you. Stop being so flawless, cause it actually hurts.”

Liam blushes, and maybe it happens often, but Louis will never get used to how gorgeous he looks like with his cheeks a bit reddened. “Stop making fun of me,” he mutters, uncomfortable.

“I’m not,” he says before kissing the younger boy. “Let’s watch Grease,” he whispers, kissing him one last time before getting up to put the DVD in the player.

“I love you, idiot.” he hears Liam chuckle.

He smiles, but doesn’t say anything. Liam doesn’t need him to. Liam just knows.


End file.
